


Cosplay Bandits

by mylittleheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, Gen, M/M, anime con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleheichou/pseuds/mylittleheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to Comic Con dressed in cosplay only to discover someone else decides to wear the same thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO~!  
> I realize I haven't posted anything in a while but I have been working on some hard copies of fanfics. I just have ti transfer them digitally. Don't worry, there's more to come!

Levi had spent a year and a half working on his costume for the annual Anime Con held in his city. He'd shed blood, sweat, tears and today is the day he could finally show off his hard work.

Walking into the large pavilion, he eyed the other couplers. It was obvious to tell between the amateurs and the vets. Levi inhaled that sweet smell of cardboard, plastic and styrofoam and knew he was home. He couldn't wait to start taking pictures and conversing with others. This being unusual behavior for Levi, but he can't be his normal self around his usual peers at work. He'd die of embarrassment if anyone saw him here. Smiling, laughing, associating with others whereas at work he is reclusive, annoyed, misanthropic and hard-shelled. 

Levi was just about to embark on his adventure when-

"Fuck no!" two voices echoed in unison, momentarily stopping the conversation between a group of people Levi was talking with. One of those voices were his own.

The second came from his two-bit bastard of an associate Erwin Smith, who took it upon himself to dress as the same exact fucking character Levi did. 

Now, usually, he wouldn't care about anyone doing such because this is a public event and it's alright to have more than one person dress up as the same thing he did. But it's who decided to dress up is what's mortifying Levi.

_Oh god... not here.. not now_

Levi's skin goes clammy, throat dry when he sees Erwin. Of course it didn't help that he dared to look better in his cosplay than Levi did. This made him all the angrier.

Levi approached Erwin with blind fury and for a moment he had forgotten how much of a height advantage Erwin has on him, towering over Levi's 5'3 with a domineering 6'2. This, by no means, that Levi is any less capable of taking care of himself if need be, Height doesn't matter. 

"What are you doing here, Erwin? What are you doing wearing  _that?!_ " the shorter male scoffs at the sheer grin spread across the other's face. He knew Levi would be here, but how?

Erwin only chuckles then responds, "Not my fault. I match the actor better than you anyway".

With a death grip to his fist and two rounds of breathing exercises, Levi manages to calm his temper enough to return to his group, pretending he's never seen Erwin a day in his life. The group of people he was conversing with having long since moved on. 

The rest of the time there Levi has to keep from wanting to rip Erwin's throat out.


End file.
